


The Knife

by LesbianOtame



Series: 2 Sentence Horror Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianOtame/pseuds/LesbianOtame
Series: 2 Sentence Horror Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971634





	The Knife

Screaming echoed off the walls and into my ear, and my heart is racing faster than the speed of light.  
I hear police sirens in the distance, I better hide my knife.


End file.
